The present invention relates to a water dispersible granule.
Usually, a water dispersible granule is diluted with water and the dilution is applied to crops or the like. Therefore, it is demanded to have a high disintegrability in water and a high dispersibility in water. It is also demanded to have enough storage stability so that it keeps the enough disintegrability and the dispersibility after long term storage.
Until now, it was difficult to prepare a good water dispersible granule comprising a pesticidally active ingredient which was liquid, semi-solid or viscous, easily, because impossibility of granulation, difficulty of handling in preparation or the like arose. Therefore, it is demanded that one can prepare a good water dispersible granule comprising such pesticidally active ingredient which was liquid, semi-solid or viscous, easily.
The present inventors had studied extensively and then found that the following water dispersible granule has an excellent property as a Water dispersible granule and completed the present invention.
The present invention provides a water dispersible granules (hereinafter, referred to as the present composition) comprising:
(1) at least one pesticidally active ingredient (hereinafter, referred to as component (1))
(2) at least one compound selected from the following groups i) and ii)
1) a copolymer of maleic anhydride and diisobutylene
ii) an alkali metal salt, an alkali earth metal salt, an ammonium salt and an amine salt of the copolymer i)
xe2x80x83(hereinafter, referred to as component (2))
(3) at least one compound selected from the following groups iii) and iv)
iii) a polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether sulfuric acid ester, a polyoxyethylene aryl phenyl ether sulfuric acid ester, a polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester, and a polyoxyathylene aryl phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester
iv) an alkali metal salt, an alkali earth metal salt, an ammonium salt and an amine salt of the compound of the group iii)
xe2x80x83(hereinafter, referred to as component (3))
(4) at least one water soluble carrier selected from the group consisting of water soluble polymers, succharides, and reduction products thereof, sulfuric acid salts, carboxylic acid salts, phosphoric acid salts, condensed phosphoric acids and salts thereof, solid organic acids, solid organic acid salts, protein, amino acids and a urea (hereinafter, referred to as component (4)), and
(5) at least one water swellable material
xe2x80x83(Hereinafter, referred to as component (5)),
and the weight ratio of the component (3) to the component (2) being 1/9 to 9.
By the combination of the components (1), (2), (3), (4) and (5), the present composition has an excellent disintegrability and dispersibility in water. The present composition has an excellent storage stability, therefore, after the storage for a long time, it keeps enough disintegrability in water and dispersibility in wager. Even though the pesticidally active ingredient as liquid, semi-solid or high viscosity, a satisfactory water dispersible granule can be obtained in the present invention.
The component (1), i.e. the pesticidally active ingredient used in the present invention comprises insecticidal active ingredients, an acaricidal active ingredients, fungicidal active ingredients, herbicidal active ingredients, plant growth regulators, insect growth regulators, and the like. The typical examples of the pesticidally active ingredient include the following compounds, and one or more geometrical isomers and optical isomers thereof.
Organophosphosphate Compounds
O,O-dimethyl O-(3-methyl-4-nitrophenyl) phosphorothioate. O,O-dimethyl O-[3-methyl-4-(methylthio)phenyl]phosphorothioate, O,O-diethyl O-(2-isopropyl-6-methylpyrimidin-4-yl) phosphorothioate, O,O-diethyl O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyl phosphorothloate, O,S-dimethylacetylphosphoramidothioate S-2,3-dihydro-5-methoxy-2-oxo-1,3,4-thiadiazol-3-ylmethyl O,O-dimethylphosphorodithioate, O,O-diethyl S-2-ethylthloothylphosphorodlthioate, 2,2-dichlorovinyldimethylphosphate, O-ethyl O-4-(methylthio)phenyl S-propylphosphorodithioate, O-4-cyanophenyl O,O-dimethylphosphorothioate, 2-methoxy-4H-1,3,2-benzodloxaphosphorin-2-sulfide, O,O-dimethyl S-(N-methylcarbamoylmethyl)dithlophosphate, ethyl 2-dimethoxyphosphtnothioylthio(phenyl)acetate, diethyl(dimethoxyphosphinothioylthio)succinate, dimethyl 2,2,2-trichloro-1-hydroxyethylphosphonate, S-3,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,2,3-benzotriazin-3-ylmethyl O,O-dimethylphosphorothioate, dimethyl-[(E)-1-methyl-2-(methylcarbamoyl)vinyl]phosphate, O,O,Oxe2x80x2Oxe2x80x2-tetraethyl-S,Sxe2x80x2-methylenebis(phosphorothioate), O-2,6-dichloro-4-methylphenyl O,O-dimethylphosphorothioate
Carbamate Compounds
2-sec-butylphenyimethylcarbamate, ethyl N-[2,3-dihydro-2, 2-dimethylbenzofuran-7-yloxycarbonyl(methyl)aminothio]-N-isopropyl-xcex2-alaninate 2-isopropoxyphenyl-N-methylcarbamate, 2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-7-benzo[b]furanyl N-dibutylaminothio-N-methylcarbanate, 1-naphthyl-N-methylcarbamate. S-methyl-N-(methylcarbamoyloxy)thioacetimidate, 2-(ethylthiomethyl)phenylmethylcarbamate, 2-methyl-2-(methylthio)proplonaldehyde O-methylcarbamoyloxime, N,N-dimethyl-2-methylearbamoyloxyimino-2-(methylthio)acetamide. S-4-phenoxybutyl-N,N-dimethylthiocarbamate
Pyrethroid Compounds
2-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-2-methyl-1-(3-phenoxybenzyl)oxypropane, (RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (RS)-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methylbutyrate, (S)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (S)-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methylbutyrate, (RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl 2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate, (RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1RS)-cis,trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate, 3-phenoxybenzyl (1RS)-cis,trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyolopropanecarboxylate, (RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1RS,3Z)-c1s-3-(2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoroprop-1-enyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate, (S)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1R)-cis-3-(2,2-dibromovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate, (RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (RS)-2,2-dichloro-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate, xcex1-oyano-3-phenoxybenzyl N-(2-chloro-xcex1,xcex1,xcex1-trifluoro-p-tolyl)-D-valinate, 2-methyl-3-phenylbenzyl (1RS,3Z)-cis-3-(2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-1-propenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate, 2-(4-bromodifluoromethoxyphenyl)-2-methyl-1-(3-phenoxybenzyl)methylpropane, (S)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1R)-cis-3-(1,2,2,2-tetrabromoethyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate, (4-ethoxyphenyl)-[3-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)propyl]dimethylasilane, 3-phenoxybenzyl (1(R)-cis,trans-2.2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecaboxylate, (RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1R)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate, 5-benzyl-3-furylmethyl (1R)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate, (S)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl (1R,3Z)-cis-(2,2-dimethyl-3-[3-oxo-3-(1,1,1,3,3,3-hexatfluoropropyloxy)propenyl]cyclopropanecarboxylate, (RS)-xcex1-oyano-4-fluoro-3-phenoxybenzyl 3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate, 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-methylbenzyl (1RS,3Z)-cis-3-(2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-1-propenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate, 2,3,5,6-tetrafluorobenzyl (1R)-trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimidomethyl (1RS)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate, (RS)-2-methyl-4-oxo-3-(2-propenyl)-2-cyclopenten-1-yl (1RS)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate, (S)-2-methyl-4-oxo-3-(2-propynyl)-2-cyclopenten-1-yl (1R)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate, (RS)-1-ethynyl-2-methyl-2-pentenyl (1R)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate, 2,5-dioxo-3-(2-propynyl)imidazolidin-1-ylmethyl (1R)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate, 5-(2-propynyl)furfuryl (1R)-cis,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate, 5-(2-propynyl)furfuryl 2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate
Phosphorylated Amino Acid Compounds
N-phosphonomethylglycine, agriculturally acceptable salt thereof, 4-hydroxymethylphosphinoyl-L-homoalanyl-L-alanine
Thiadiazlne Derivatives
3-isopropyl-1H-2,1,3-benzothiadiazin-4(3H)-on 2,2-dioxide, 2-tert-butylimino-3-isopropyl-5-phenyl-1,3,5-thiadlazin-4-one
Nitroimidazolidine Derivatives
Nereistoxln Derivatives
S,Sxe2x80x2-(2-dimethylaminotrimethylene)bis(thiocarbamate), N,N-dimethyl-1,2,3-trithian-5-ylamine, S,Sxe2x80x2-2-dimethylaminotrimethylene di(benzenethiosulfonate)
N-Oyanoamidine Derivatives
N-cyano-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(6-chloro-3-pyridylmethyl)acetamidine
Chlorinated Hydrocarbon Compounds
6,7,8,9,10,10-hexachloro-1,5,5a,6,9,9a-hexahydro-6,9-methano-2,4,3-benzodioxathiepineoxide, 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexachlorocyclohexane, 1,1-bis(4-chlorophenyl)-2,2,2-trichloroethanol
Benzoylphenylurea Compounds
1-[3,5-dichloro-4-(3-chloro-5-trifluoromethylpyridin-2-yloxy)phenyl]-3-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)urea, 1-(3,5-dichloro-2,4-difluorophenyl)-3-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)urea, 1-[4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-2-fluorophenyl]-3-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)urea
Formamidlne Derivatives
N,Nxe2x80x2-[(methylimino)dimethylidine]-di-2,4-xylidine, Nxe2x80x2-(4-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-N,N-dimethylmethynimidamide,
Thiourea Derivatives
N-(2,6-diisopropyl-4-phenoxyphenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-t-butylcarbodiimide
N-Phenylpyrazole
5-methoxy-3-(2-methoxyphenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-(3H)-one, isopropyl 4,4xe2x80x2-dibromobenzypate, 4-chlorophenyl 2,4,5-trichlorophenylsulfone, S,S-6-methylquinoxalin-2,3-diyldithiocarbonate, 2-(4-tert-butylphenoxy)cyclohexylprop-2-ylsulfite, bis[tris(2-methyl-2-phenylpropyl)tin]oxide, (4RS,5RS)-5-(4-chlorophonyl)-N-chlorophenyl)-N-chlorohexyl-4-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-thiazolidine-3-carboxamide, 3,6-bis(2-chlorophenyl)-1,2,4,5-tetrazine, 2-tert-butyl-5-(4-tert-butylbenzylthio)-4-chloropyridazin-3(2H)-one, tert-butyl (E)-4-[(1,3-dimethyl-5-phenoxypyrazol-4-yl)methyleneaminooxymethyl]benzoate, N-4-tert-butylbenzyl-4-chloro-3-ethyl-1-methyl-5-pyrazolecarboxamide, tetranactin, dinactin, trinactin, 5-chloro-N-[2-[4-(2-ethoxyethyl)-2,3-dimethylphenoxy]ethyl]-6-ethylpyrimidin-4-amine], milbemectin, abamectin, ivermectin, azadirachtin [AZAD], 5-methyl[1,2,4]triazolo[3,4-b]benzothlazole, methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)benzimidazol-2-carbamate, 6-(3,5-dichloro-4-methylphenyl)-3(2H)-pyridazinone, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)butanone, (E)-4-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)-N-[1-(imidazol-1-yl)2-propoxyethylidene]aniline, 1-[N-propyl-N-[2-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxy)ethyl]carbamoyl]imidazole, (E)-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-1-penten-3-ol, -1-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)pentan-3-ol, (E)-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-penten-3-ol, 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)pentan-3-ol, 4-[3-(4-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethylmorpholine, 2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)hexan-2-ol, O,O-diethyl O-2-quinoxalinyl phosphorothioate, O-(6-ethoxy-2-ethyl-4-pyrimidinyl) O,O-dimethyl phosphorothioate, 2-diethylamino-5,6-dimethylpyrimidin-4-yl dimethylcarbamate, 4-(2,4-dichlorobenzoyl)-1,3-dimethyl-5-pyrazolyl p-toluenesulfonate, 4-amino-6-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-3-methylthio-1,2,4-triazin-5(4H)-one, 2-chloro-N-[(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesulfonamide, 2-methoxycarbonyl-N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesulfonamide, 2-methoxycarbonyl-N-[(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesulfonamide, 2-methoxycarbonyl-N-[(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesulfonaminde, 2-ethoxycarbonyl-N-[(4-chloro-6-methoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesulfonamide, 2-(2-chloroethoxy)-N-[(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3-5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesulfonamide, 2-methorycarbonyl-N-1(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]phenylmethanesulfonamide, 2-methoxycarbonyl-N-[(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiophene-3-sulfonamide, 4-ethoxycarbonyl-N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-1-methylpyrazole-5-sulfonamide, 2-[4,5-dihydro-4-methyl-4-(1-methylethyl)-5-oxo-1H-imidazol-2-yl]-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid, 5-ethyl-5,8-dihydro-8-oxo[1,3]dioxoro[4,5-g]quinoline-7-carboxylic acid, 2-[4,5-dihydro-4-methyl-4-(1-methylethyl)-5-oxo-1H-imidazol-2-yl]-5-ethyl-3-pyridinecarboxylic acid, methyl 6-(4-isopropyl-4-methyl-5-oxoimidazolin-2-yl)-m-toluate, methyl 2-(4-isopropyl-4-methyl-5-oxoinidazolin-2-yl)-p-toluate, 2-(4-isopropyl-4-methyl-5-oxoimidazolin-2-yl)nicotinio acid, N-(4-chlorophenyl)methyl-N-cyclopentyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenylurea, (RS)-2-cyano-N-[(R)-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-3,3-dimethylbutylamide, N-(1,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethylisobenzofuran-4-yl)-5-chloro-1,3-dimethylpyrazole-4-carboxyamide, N-[2,6-dibromo-4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl]-2-methyl-4-(trifluoromethyl)-5-thiazolcarboxyamide, 2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-3-methylcyclopropanecarboxyamide, methyl (E)-2-2-6-(2-cyanophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy-phenyl-3-methoxyacrylate, 5-methyl-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-b]benzothiazole, 3-allyloxy-1,2-benzcisothiazol-1,1-dioxide, diisopropyl 1,3-dithiolan-2-yliden-malonate, O,O-dipropyl O-4-methylthiophenylphosphate, etc.
The component (1) (i.e. pesticidally active ingredient) maybe comprised in an amount of 1 to 75% by weight, preferably, 3 to 60% by weight, and more preferably, 5 to 40% by weight, in the present composition.
As the component (2), one or more compound selected from the group consisting of a copolymer of maleic anhydride and diisobutylene, and an alkali metal salt (ex. a sodium salt, a potassium salt), an alkali earth metal salt (ex. a calcium salt, a magnesium salt), an ammonium salt (ex. ammonium salt, alkyl trimethyl ammonium salt), and an amine salt (ex. a triethanolamine salt thereof are contained in the present composition. The mean molecular weight of the copolymer may be raging from 500 to 50,000, for example.
As the component (3), one or more compound selected from the group consisting of the following compounds are used. Sulfuric acid esters consisting of a polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether sulfurlc acid ester (ex. a polyoxyethylene nonyl phenyl ether sulfuric acid ester), and a polyoxyathylene aryl phenyl ether sulfuric acid ester (ex. a polyoxyethylene styryl phenyl ether sulfuric acid ester, a polyoxyethylene distyryl phenyl ether sulfuric acid ester, a polyoxyethylene tristyryl phenyl ether sulfuric acid ester);
phosphoric acandd esters consisting of a polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester (ex. a polyoxyothylene nonyl phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester), and a polyoxyethylene aryl phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester (ex. a polyoxyethylenestyryl phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester, a polyoxyethylenedistyryl phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester, a polyoxyethylenetristyryl phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester);
an alkali metal salt (ex. a sodium salt, a potassium salt), an alkali earth metal salt (ex. a calcium salt, a magnesium salt, an ammonium salt, an amine salt (ex. triethanolamine salt) of the above sulfuric acid esters and the above phosphoric acid esters when the sulfuric acid ester is a sulfuric acid mono ester, or the phosphoric acid ester is a phosphoric acid mono ester or a phosphoric acid diester; (wherein the carbon atom number of the alkyl part of the polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether sulfuric acid ester and the polyoxyethylen alkyl phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester may be 2 to 25, and the carbon atom number of the aryl part of the polyoxybthylene aryl phenyl ether sulfuric acid ester and polyoxyethylene aryl phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester may be 6 to 40, for example)
The weight ratio of the component (3) to the component (2) is 1/9 to 9. The component (2) and the component (3) may be contained in total amount of 3 to 30% by weight, preferably 5 to 20% by weight, more preferably 6 to 15% by weight in the present composition.
The component (4), i.e. a water soluble carrier is one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of water soluble polymers such as polyvinylalcohol and polyvinylpyrrolidone; succharides, and reduction products thereof such as monosaccharide or disaccharide (ex. glucose, lactose, fructose, maltose, sucrose), reducting sugar (ex sorbitol, multitol, reduced lactose, soluble modified starch (ex. dextrin, soluble starch oxidated starch); sulfuric acid salts such as alkal metal salts, alkali earth metal salts, ammonium salts and amine salts (ex, ammonium sulfate; carboxylic acid salts such as alkali metal salts, alkali earth metal salts, ammonium salts and amine salts (ex, sodium carbonate; phosphoric acid salts such as alkal metal salts, alkali earth metal salts, ammonium salts and amine salts (ex, sodium phosphate; condensed phosphoric acids and salt thereof such as an alkali metal salts, an alkali earth metal salt, an ammonium salt, an amine salt of pyrophosphoric acid and tripolyphosphoric acid; solid organic acids such as citric acid, succinic acids fumaric acid, malic acid and ascorbic acid; solid organic acid salts such as sodium citrate; protein such as gelatin and casein; amino acids such as sodium glutamate and a glycine; and a urea. Among them, preferable are Succharides, and more preferable are mono- or di-succharides. Among them, more preferable is sucrose. Among the sucrose, fine sucrose powder to pass through 200 mesh sieve is preferable. The fine sucrose powder may be obtained by pulverizing with a pulverizer. The commercially available product such as High grade powder sugar (produced by Nissin Sugar Manufacturing Co., Ltd) may be used.
The water soluble carrier may be contained in an amount of 2 to 90% by weight, preferably 10 to 80% by weight, more preferably 15 to 60% by weight in the present composition.
The component (5), i.e. a water swellable material is one which swells in the presence of water. The water swellable materials comprises microbial polysaccharides such as xanthan gum, and rhamsan gum; cellulose derivatives such as crystal cellulose, hydroxymethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, methylethylcellulose, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, calcium carboxymethylcellulose, cross-linking water soluble synthetic polymer such as cross-linking polyvinylpyrrolidone; water swellable clays such as montmorillonite, laponite, bentonite, smectite, and veegum(copyright). Among them, the water swellable clays are preferable. When sucrose is used as the component (4), it is especially preferable to use water swellable clays, and among them, bentonite is more preferable.
The water swellable material may be contained in an amount of 0.1 to 40% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 30% by weight, more preferably 1 to 20% by weight in the present invention.
The present composition may be contain water insoluble carriers, surfactants, solvents, if necessary.
The water insoluble carriers comprises precipitated silica such as Tokusil (trade name of Tokuyama Co., Ltd.), Carplex(copyright) (trade name of Shlonogi and Co., Ltd.), Wessalon (trade name of Degussa Co.), Sipernat (trade name of Degussa Co.); fumed silica such as Aerosil (trade name of Degussa Co.); and mineral carriers such as kaolin, diatomaceous earth, calcined diatomaceous earth, talc, calcium carbonate, terra alba and attapalgite.
The water insoluble carriers may be used solely or in combination with two or more, and may be contained in an amount of 70% by weight or less, preferably 50% by weight or less in the present composition.
The surfactants comprise nonionic surfactants, anionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, and mixtures thereof. The nonionic surfactants and/or the anionic surfactants are usually used.
The nonionic surfactants comprise polyoxyethylenecaroxylate, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene alkyl aryl ether, polyoxysthylene polyoxypropylene block copolymer, polyoxysthylenealkyl aryl ether, polyoxyathylene alkyl ether, polyoxyethylenepolyoxypropylenetristyryl phenyl ether, polyoryothylenestyryl phenyl ether, polyoxyethylenetristyryl phenyl ether, polyoxyethylene fatty acid ester, fatty acid ester, polyol fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene polyol fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylenealkyl amine, and the like. The anionic surfactants comprise dialkylsulfocarboxylate, alkylsulfate. alkylaryl sulfonate, polycarboxylate, alkylnaphthalenesulfonate, metal salt of naphthalenesulfonlc acid polycondensate, alkenylsulfonate, naphthalenesulfonic acid formalin condensate, dialkylsuocisulfonate, ligninsulfonate, and the like.
The surfactant can be used solely or in combination with two or more surfactants, and may be comprised in an amount of generally 40% by weight or less, preferably 20% by weight or less, more preferably 10% by weight or less in the present composition.
The solvents comprise paraffin solvents, aromatic solvents, polar solvents, animal/vegetable oils, and the like.
The paraffin solvents comprise normal paraffin, isoparaffin, cycloparaffin, and the like. The aromatic solvents comprise xylene, alkylbenzene, alkylnaphthalene, phenylxylylethane, diphenylxylylethane, and the like. The polar solvents comprise ketones such as cyclohexanone, heptanone, octanone, nonanone, N-methylpyrrolidone, acetophenone; eaters such as hexyl acetate, benzyl acetate, phenylethylacetate, benzyl benzoate, methyl benzoate, isobutyl oleate, benzyl sallcylate, butylcycloheyl acetate, methylbenzyl acetate, methyl oleate, methyl laurate and alkylenedicarboxylic acid mono- or di-esters (ex. a mixture of dibasic acid ester having 2 to 4 ethylene groups, diisodecyl phthalate, dioctyl phthalate, diisodecyl adipate, diisobutyl adipater alcohols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, benzyl alcohol, phenylethyl alcohol, butylcyclohexanol, phenyloxy ethanol. The animal/vegetable oils comprise rape seed oil, soybean oil, linseed oil, and the like.
The solvents can be used solely or in combination with two or more solvents. Among them, preferable are the solvents having a flashing point of 100xc2x0 C. or higher, and more preferable are the solvents having a flashing point of 150xc2x0 C. or higher. The amount of the solvents may be determined suitably in view of the reason of use of the solvents such as for easy handling of the making the composition, for preventing crystal deposits in preservation under low temperature, for adjusting the effect and for controlling the viscosity of the pesticidally active ingredient.
When the component (1) (i.e. pesticidally active ingredient) is solid at the normal temperature, the solvent may be comprised in an amount of generally 40% by weight or less, preferably 30% by weight or less, more preferably 20% by weight or less in the present composition. When the component (1) is liquid or semi-solid at the normal temperature, the solvent may be comprised in an amount of generally 50% by weight or less, preferably 30% by weight or less, more preferably 20% by weight or less in the present composition.
When the present composition comprises solvent and/or the component (1) which is liquid at the normal temperature, it is preferable that the above-mentioned water insoluble carrier such as precipitated silicas fumed silica and attapalgite is used, because it operates as a support of the liquid component in the present composition. Among them, more preferable is the water insoluble carrier having a high oil absorption ability, for example, one having BET surface area of 250 or more such as SIPERNAT 50S (trade name: wet silica produced by Degussa Co.). The water insoluble carrier may be comprised in a ratio of generally 10 to 300 parts by weight, preferably 20 to 170 parts by weight to 100 parts by weight of the liquid component (total amount of the solvent and/or the component (1) dissolved in the solvent and/or liquid component (1)).
The present composition may be comprise hydrophobic materials or water-repellent materials (hereinafter, referred to as hydrophobic/water-repellent materials ) for the purpose of the reduction of sedimentation in water or improvement of the dispersion speed when it is added into water.
Typical examples of the hydrophobic/water-repellent materials are solids materials including fatty acid having 10 or more carbon atoms such as capric acid, laurie acid, stearic acid and oleic acid; metal salts of fatty acid such as calcium stearate, magnesium stearate, sodium stearate, zinc stearate, aluminum stearate and barium stearate; powdery paraffin; kinds of wax: hydrophobic silica (ex, Aerosil R972. Aerosil R974, Aerosil R976 (all product by Degussa Co., Ltd.); and liquid materials including fatty acids having 6 to 9 carbon atoms such as oaproic acid, caprylic acid and pelargonic acid; higher alcohol such as oleyl alcohol and stearyl alcohol: liquid paraffin; naphthene; and silicone oil and derivatives thereof.
The hydrophobic/water-repellent material may be contained in an amount of generally 10% by weight or less in the present composition. The hydrophobic/water-repellent material may be contained in the present composition by mixing with the other components generally. When the hydrophobic/water-repellent material is liquid, it is practically preferable that the material is absorbed in powders such as the component (5) (i.e. swellable material, water insoluble carrier and the like, and then, mixed are the powder absorbing the material and the other components.
The present composition further comprises additives such as preservatives, binders, stabilizer, Enhancer of biological activity, colarant, perfume, lubricant and the like.
The method for producing the present composition includes dry granulation method, wet extruding granulation method, spray-drying granulation method, fluidized bed granulation method and the like. Among them, the wet extruding granulation method, spay-drying granulation method and fluidized bed granulation method are preferable, and the wet extruding granulation method is more preferable. The typical wet extruding granulation method are explained below.
When the component (1) (i.e, pesticidally active ingredient) is solid, it is pulverized by dry pulverizer such as pin mill, hammer mill, ball mill, jet mill and the like. In the pulverized material obtained, the component (2), the component (3), the component (4) and the component (5), if necessary, the solvent, surfactant, water insoluble carrier and/or the other additives are added and mixed with mixer such as ribbon mixer, Nauta mixer and the like. All or a part of the components other than the component (1) may be mixed with unpulverized pesticidally active ingredient, previously, and then the mixture may be pulverized. The obtained mixture is added with water in an amount of about 5 to 30% by weight based on the weight of the mixture and kneaded with pestle and mortar, Nauta mixer, kneader and the like. The kneaded is granulated with granulator such as Basket Granulator, Twin-Dome Gran (produced by Fuji Paudal Co., Ltd.) to form granules. An opening diameter of the screen used in granulation is generally about 0.3 to 2 mm, and from the view point of industrial production, is preferably about 0.5 to 1.5 mm. The diameter of the granules obtained is generally about 0.01 to 3 mm, and from the view point of industrial production, is preferably about 0.05 to 2 mm. Finally, the granules are dried with dryer such as fluidized bed dryer at room temperature to 150xc2x0 C. to give the present composition.
When the component (1) (i.e. pesticidally active ingredient) is liquid, the ingredient, which is added with the solvent to be a solution if necessary, is mixed with the component (5) (i.e. water swellable material) or the water insoluble carrier by mixer such as ribbon mixer. Nauta mixer and the like, and then, pulverized with dry pulverizer such as pin mill, hammer mill and the like. In this case, the amount of the component (5) or the water insoluble carrier may be 10 to 300 parts by weight, preferably 20 to 170 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the component (1) or the solution thereof. To the pulverized, the component (2), component (3), component (4), and if necessary the component (5), solvent, surfactant, water insoluble carrier and other additives, are added and then mixed by mixer above mentioned. All or a part of the components which are mixed after the above pulverization may be mixed before the pulverization. The mixture obtained can be formulated to be the present composition by kneading, granulating and drying as well as the case in which the component (1) is solid.
When the component (1) (i.e. pesticidally active ingredient) is semi-solid, the present composition can be obtained by conducting same method as one in case the component (1) is liquid after the component (1) is made to be liquid by adding the solvents or heating it.
The present composition is used for controlling posts such as insects, acarina, fungi and weeds or regulating plant growth and the like. The present composition is diluted with water and the dilution may be applied to crops or soil by sprayer or the like. The dilution ratio of the present composition is generally about 10 to 10,000 times, preferably about 50 to 8,000 times, and more preferably about 500 to 4,000 times, although it varies depending upon the kind of the pesticidally active ingredient therein, the amount of the pesticidally active ingredient therein, the target for controlling or regulating, the place of application, the timing of application and the like.
The present composition may be contained in a container which is usable for usual granules or wettable powders such as aluminum bag, paper bag, paper pack and the like. Preferable are aluminum bags, and pager bags and polybags having aluminum coating therein in order to prevent the moisture absorption in storage. Also, the present composition may be packed in a water soluble pack and then may be contained in the above bags in expectation of the prevention of the moisture absorption in storage, the improvement of safety, and the improvement of usability in dilution.